Smoky Uncedeki
Appearance Smoky Uncedeki have the exact same physical structure as the standard Uncedeki. However this is not the case for their colouration. Instead of the browns and slight reds of the normal Uncedeki species, the Smoky Uncedeki have become shades of grey and black, with faint orange vein patterns on them. Otherwise, nothing else is different about them. Habitat and Ecology The Smoky Uncedeki are a native and exclusive species to the Sherin Peaks. They share this land with their normal Uncedeki cousins. Smoky Uncedeki are individuals who have consumed more Sheara Fruit than necessary. This behaviour can stem from it being left alone with a stash of the Fruit, or out of fear of dying due to a bad ash-fall. The excessive eating causes changes to the immune system and overall behaviour of the creatures. With so much amounts of the fluids from the Sheara Fruit in the body, the creatures become immune to the Undrea properties of the ashes that fall around them and gain heightened senses. Because of this, they loses the need to always be around a food source or a group. Unlike the Uncedeki, the Smoky Uncedeki are far less inclined to feed, often going up to three days without having to eat anything. They still primarily feed on Sheara Fruit and any vegetation that is resemblant to such. With their heightened senses, Smoky Uncedeki are willing to venture into the higher sectors of the Sherin Peaks to find food, something normal Uncedeki never take part in. This venturing leaves them a more solitary species. Some have been witnessed to have left their brethren all together, living all by themselves in the open. What assists them from becoming incredibly vulnerable to the vicious species around the peaks is their ashen coloured carapace and scales, which when they hide becomes near invisible to a casual eye. They often keep still, as when they move quickly or when ashes fall, ashes on its body will quickly blow off it in a smoke like fashion, giving it the name of Smoky Uncedeki. Smoky Uncedeki often share in the breeding behaviours with the normal Uncedeki, still perfectly capable of breeding with one of them. Should two Smoky Uncedeki breed together, their offspring have a chance of being born a Smoky Uncedeki, foregoing it the process of overeating Sheara Fruit. How this occurs is believed to be the combined altered genetics of the parents, although normal Uncedeki still hatch most of the time. Some Researchers believe if the species does this breeding enough they will eventually become a full subspecies that would outlive the common Uncedeki from their unique resistances. Other Species *Uncedeki (Normal Individuals) *Gleaming Uncedeki (Darkshine Caves Subspecies) Notes *Preyed upon by: Predatory Small Monsters *Feeds on: Sheara Fruit, Other vegetation that is carried into the zone by monsters. *Will pretend to be a stone or be pile of ashes in the presence of a hunter or monster. All Uncedeki in an area will flee should one be killed. **They escape by scuttling off into the trees or rocks, running until they despawn or go out of view. *If attacked while eating, they drop a shiny that will give a hunter three Sheara Fruit. Obtainable Rewards and Materials *'Rewards for capture': 140 Research Points *'Materials left behind': 3x Sheara Fruit Trivia *Smoky Uncedeki can be rarely found alongside other Uncedeki feeding on Sheara Fruit. It is more common to find them on the upper section of the Sherin Peaks, but they prove hard to spot as they blend into the scenery. Category:Endemic Life Category:Chaoarren